The Doctor The Companions and Camelot
by PrincessPo
Summary: This started off as a challenge from my friend I wasn't going to post it but then everyone really liked it and so here it is I will have more up by the end of the week if anyone likes it. Rated T because I like writing subliminal innuendos
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Doctor

"Should we go outside?" Courtney asked Lauren.  
"Nahhhh!" Lauren replied " Besides we have to wait for Andrea and McKenzie."  
Hannie began to bark at the door. She jumped onto the back of the couch and proceeded to run laps on the living room furniture.  
"Stoooooop!" Lauren whined at the small white dog.  
Hannie growled in response.  
"Aww baby! Do you want to go for a walk?" Courtney politely asked the dog.  
Hannie bounded happily to the door and sat down whining softly as she looked meaningfully at the two girls.  
"Uhhhhh! Fine!" Lauren exclaimed so exasperated by her friend and dog, how do you gang up on someone with their own dog? Lauren grabbed the leash and hooked it to the dog's collar.  
"Allons-y!" Courtney showed off the tiny bit of French she had learned in three years. At the same time quoting the doctor.  
The girls yelled back to Lauren's parents that they were taking the dog out for a walk.  
"K! Don't get lost down the driveway!" Lauren's dad called back.  
"We might need a map!" Courtney yelled back.  
"Oh my gosh will you guys stop! You're embarrassing and nobody's even here!" Said Lauren.  
The girls went out and made their way down the quiet country road. Talking and joking walking and laughing, as they began to walk past the cow pasture they heard a familiar noise.  
"What's that?" Asked Lauren  
"So, that's not your phone then?"  
"What's that sound like to you?"  
"Well I was going to say the TARDIS but-" Courtney trailed off, it was a bad habit of hers.  
"That's what I thought!"  
They looked around, inside the fence the familiar blue box was beginning to materialize.  
"Please tell me you see that!" Courtney shouted over the loud whooshing.  
"Yep."  
"We're both awake?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh. My. God! He's here! He's here and he's coming here to. WE'RE GOING TO MEET THE DOCTOR! Dude!"  
"Your fangirl is showing." Said Lauren staring wide eyed at the box.  
It was quiet again, the door flew open and a tall man with shockingly red hair stepped out looking extremely disoriented.  
"Ok, well this isn't London, that's new!" He turned around and saw the girls with the dog.  
"Hello! I'm the doctor! Tell me, because I'm clueless, where am I?"  
The girls just stared in disbelief.  
"Hello can you hear me!? Where am I, when is this?"  
"It's 2013 June 19th, um I don't know what time it is, but you're in Pennsylvania!"

Lauren checked her phone,"it's 10:18 in the morning."

"Ooh the states! Excellent! I don't come here nearly enough!" The doctor exclaimed.  
He seemed to remember something as he suddenly snapped both hands to his face. "Oh I forgot! Ok ooh that nose! Well I've had worse! Have I had worse? Oh I hope so! Ears ok not bad! Hair he reached up finding it to be shorter than he was now used to. Oh bother! Say have either of you got a mirror handy?"  
"I've got my phone." They both offered, "Ok that was weird! Stop it!"  
"Smile!" Courtney took a picture of him. "Here!" She handed her phone over.  
"OH IM A GINGER!" He laughed and clapped his hands as he jumped up and down in circles. "I'm a ginger! Look at this hair oh I'm finally a ginger!" His dancing excited the dog, of course, and she began to bark.  
"Why hello! No, no I'm the doctor! Yes it's me! Ok which one of you is the peasant and which one is the sister?"  
Courtney looked at Lauren "She calls you her peasant!" She cracked up entirely having too much fun with that.

"You don't know that! Maybe it's the other way around!" Lauren exclaimed all in a huff.

"No she meant you." Stated the doctor, who was also trying not to laugh.

"I hate you!" Lauren whispered at the small white dog.

"Now I'm sure you can say something nicer than that!" The doctor exclaimed at the dog.  
"What did she say?" Lauren asked.  
"Uh, you don't want to know!" he replied. "Ok well I've got to get going coming or staying?" He asked as he popped back into the TARDIS.  
"Going!" They both yelled. The dog sat down and whined.  
"Ah! Ok well the dog is staying and that's good because the TARDIS really doesn't take well to pets."  
"Will you wait for us?" Courtney asked.  
"I...but...time and space is calling!" He said.  
"Well then how do you say we get her home?" Lauren demanded of him.  
"Go home." He said sweetly, Hannie turned towards the house and began to tug on the leash. "Don't stop until you get there alright?" He asked. Hannie barked happily. "Well go on drop it let her go! She promised."  
Lauren dropped the leash and Hannie took off towards the house.  
"You two don't seem remotely shocked that I just came out of "nowhere" and landed in this field."  
Lauren spoke first and began to explain the show to him, with a few injections from Courtney.  
"Really!? Oh this is wicked! Alright lets get out there! As you know, all of time and space is waiting!"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camelot

The trio hopped happily into the TARDIS and off they went.  
When they stopped Lauren went running outside.  
"Where are we?" Courtney asked  
"Ummm Camelot!" The doctor replied "At least that's what I'm being told. "C'mon you sexy thing don't let me down!" He muttered to the TARDIS.  
Just then Lauren came running back in. "WE'RE IN CAMELOT!" She screamed.  
"Guys! Seriously where are we?"  
"Come see!" Said Lauren.  
Courtney sighed and got off the floor, "I swear to all that's...Oh my...we're in Camelot!"  
The doctor poked his flaming ginger head outside, "Well that's different! Who knew I could end up here!"  
A loud crash from inside caused him to run back in yelling. He came running back to the doors, "Ok well I'm so sorry I have to take off I'll be back I promise I won't be long! It's just a little thing with the engines don't worry I promise ten ok more like fifteen..." Another crash pulled him back inside.  
"Can't we come now?" Lauren asked alarmed.  
"No too dangerous for humans I'm sorry just go explore I promise fifteen minuets at most! Here! These might be helpful!" He tosses some dresses out to them. "Those are made of what you would call psychic fabric. They will fit you perfectly and they change the style and color as often as you like or to fit the occasion...AHH! Ok I have to go I'll be back get out!" He pushed the girls out the door and slammed it behind them.  
"Great! Well this is fantastic now were stranded here and we don't even have a story as to where we came from!" Courtney said starting to get stressed.  
"But, Merlin!" Lauren exclaimed getting super excited, "We could meet Merlin!"  
That cheered Courtney up considerably. They ran to he woods to change into their dresses.  
"We look like princesses!" Courtney was really super happy and excited about that.  
"Ok well we don't know if Uther is still in charge here so I think we should just blend in as normal people for now and if we can't get employed here then we say we're royalty and stay here as guests."  
"I just want to be a princess." Courtney pouted, she was convinced that she was a Disney princess, she sighed life just wasn't fair sometimes.  
Almost as soon as they had thought it the dresses began to change, now they looked like peasants, just regular townspeople.  
"You don't think there's going to be a language barrier do you? I mean we got here in the TARDIS so it will translate for us right?"  
"We'll find out."  
"Allons-y?"  
"Yep!"  
They made their way into the lower town. Looking up at the towering white castle. Admiring its beauty all the way to the courtyard. They were briefly stopped by a guard. They told him Gaius was expecting them. They were allowed entrance, when they rgot through the city gates, they realized that they really didn't know where to go. They stopped another guard and asked directions.  
"Well, he was about as helpful as, as, well as something really unhelpful!" Lauren grumbled as they tried to make their way to the physician's chambers they couldn't help marvel at all the details carved into the wall.  
"So what's the plan once we get there?" Lauren asked  
"Well that's a great question, I have no clue! I was hoping you had one!"  
"Nope..."  
"So beg for a job? Or try to learn magic?"  
"Lets to with the job option ok? I really don't feel like being burned at the stake today!" Lauren said sassing her friend.  
As she said that they passed by Gwen, who wasn't looking and ran smack into the two girls.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean...!" The poor serving girl stammered.  
"It's alright don't worry about it." Lauren said gently trying to calm her down. As she looked ready to cry.  
"Are you alright?" Courtney asked.  
"No... Oh I don't want to bother you with my problems we've only just met! My name is Gwenivere, but most people just call me Gwen.  
"I'm Corliss and this is my best friend Laila "  
"We came to Camelot in search of work, we were hoping that Gaius, the court physician might be able to train us and teach us about medicine." Lauren said giving Courtney a look that said 'good name change bro!'  
"Oh Gaius is a great man! I'm sure he can find something for you to do!" Gwen said she always saw the best in everyone.  
"Oh yes his reputation is know very far away even from our village!" Lauren told the young girl.  
"Oh, I can't really say I'm surprised to hear it. So, where are you from then?"  
"Nowhere...well somewhere but it was burnt to the ground and we were in a very small group that was lucky enough to get away we no longer have family so we have to make our own livings now." Courtney came up with  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" Gwen said sympathetically. Really she was nice, just oblivious and a bit of an airhead.  
"Oh I'm sorry! We're keeping you from your work I don't want to get you into trouble!"  
"Oh I won't be in trouble! Do you know where you're going? You're awfully far from Gaius's chambers."  
"No, please tell us!" Lauren begged "It feels like we've been walking forever!"  
"Gwen told them and they went on their merry little way.  
"It burnt to the ground!?"  
"Well! I didn't see you coming up with something genius!"  
"I panicked!"  
"So did I! And I figured if we act touchy about it people won't question us too much."  
"I think this is the right door?"  
"Knock and find out."  
"No you do it!"  
"No! You're the responsible one, remember?"  
"Gah! Fine!" Lauren timidly knocked on the door.  
"Enter!" They heard the old man call from within.


	3. Chapter 3: Adjusting

**SO THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER...SORRY! I DON'T OWN BBC OR THEIR CHARACTERS, THE ONLY ONES I CAN LAY CLAIM TO ARE LALIA AND CORLISS/ LAUREN AND COURTNEY. THEY ARE FROM MY OWN MIND SO BACK OFF! **

They high fived on getting the right door.  
"Hello? Are you Gaius?"  
"Ah! Hello what can I do for you?"  
"Hello! I am Laila and this is Corliss." The girls curtsied "We have traveled a very long way to get here, we have heard of your talents. Our village was burnt to the ground and we no longer have our family and needed to find a way to support ourselves. We were told to come here and find you." Lauren explained to the old man.  
"Ah! Theres no need to be so formal with me! Do you need work?"  
"Yes we do, or at least a place to stay for a short while." Courtney explained  
"Well I'm sure I could find something for you somewhere!" Gaius said, "However unfortunately I'm quite busy at the moment you caught me at a bad time I'm afraid."  
"We are sorry is there anything we can do for you in the meantime?" Courtney asked.  
"Well, MERLIN!" He called out  
"Gaius is someone here or are you talking to yourself again?" The young wizard made his first appearance as Gaius was shouting for him.  
"Oh! Hello!" He smiled, there was something contagious about his smile that made everyone smile back. He turned to Gaius "Who do we have the honor of meeting today?"  
"Lalia and Corliss." Gaius replied, "They need work and were told to come here, I'm about to leave to take care of that outbreak of fever in the next village over, do you have anything you need help with?"  
"No, Arthur has council meetings all day so I'm off free for the day!" He said cheerfully.  
"Well I really need to get going Merlin, figure something out you're clever." The old man said as he packed up his bag and left as quickly as he could.  
"Hi! I'm Merlin!"  
"Lalia."  
"Corliss."  
"So where are you from?" He asked  
"We-"  
"Nowhere, well somewhere, but that's hardly of any importance as was burnt to the ground and there were very few survivors." Courtney quickly interrupted, looking at the ground, and acting upset by the memory.  
Merlin of course didn't buy the story, he was automatically suspicious of everyone. Honestly, it wasn't his fault, it was just that everyone who came into Camelot wanted to kill either himself or Arthur.  
"Well, I have the day off would you two like a tour?"  
"Yes!" The girls cried excitedly.  
The three headed off into the morning sun. Walking the ought the village houses cheerfully puffing smoke from last evenings fires into the cool air. The young wizard cheerfully pointed out all the important places, such as the well, the butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker, the blacksmith, and the seamstress.  
"That is Gwen's house, she is one of the finest seamstresses you'll ever find in Camelot. She was the very first person I met when I came here."  
"Oh! You're friends with Gwen?" Lauren pretended as if she didn't know.  
"Have you met her?"  
"Oh yes she was one of the first people we met as well!" Courtney said, "Holy crap we're like Merlin!" She thought excitedly, having a complete fangirl moment she broke out in a huge smile. As she looked over Lauren was smiling too. The friends made eye contact and both knew they were thinking the same thing. This did not go unnoticed by Merlin, who was still suspicious of the girls.  
"What?" He asked trying to sound playful.  
"Oh nothing, it, we-" Courtney stammered, freezing up.  
"What come on something must have been funny!" He pushed on.  
"We used to have an inside joke about meeting new people, that's all." Lauren rescued her friend. "That was really close, good save Lauren!" She thought, congratulating herself on her quick thinking.  
"You two must be very close! It's almost like you knew what the other was thinking just by looking at each other!" He exclaimed seeming shocked.  
"We have been very close for a very long time, we had two other friends that we could do this with too, they were killed in the fire..." Said Courtney, a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she realized it had been almost an entire day and the doctor wasn't back, and it would probably be a while until they saw Andrea and McKenzie again.  
"I'm sorry." Merlin said gently, and he truly meant it.  
"No, no, I'm sorry I'm letting my emotions carry me away." Courtney said, collecting herself. "Merlin, is there anywhere we could go where we won't be overheard?" She asked, as she figured that they should tell Merlin their real story. Lauren shot Courtney a questioning look and Courtney shot her best trust me look back.  
"Um. Yes. But I think it might be better if we go after sunset if it's really important."  
"Alright it can wait a few hours."  
His blue eyes searched both girls faces and in that instant it struck him that they were trustable. He would still be careful, but they seemed alright so far.  
AFTER DINNER  
"I can't believe Gaius is still out!" Said Merlin as he peered out Arthur's window.  
"MERLIN!" The young king called from across the large room. "What did you do all day!? Look a all the dust over here! I swear if you spent another day in that damned tavern I'll burn it to the ground!"  
"What?"  
"Are you even listening!? Merlin!" Exasperated Arthur picked up the nearest object, a particularly heavy vase, preparing to hurl it across the room at his servant.  
"No! I mean yes! I heard you-" He ducked as the vase came flying dangerously close to his head.  
Arthur began to go down a long list of chores to punish the young wizard. But Merlin wasn't really listening he knew as long as he made the bed, polished the armor, and shined the boots the new king wouldn't really care about much else. He couldn't stop thinking about Lalia and Corliss. What could be so important? And more importantly where did they come from? Who were they really?  
"MERLIN!"  
The young wizard jumped out of his thoughts. "Sorry what?"  
Even in the dim light from the few candles that were still lit Merlin could see Arthur turning red with rage. He began to back out of the room before another vase could come flying at him.  
"I'll be it done! Don't worry!"  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Um-"  
Merlin remembered that he wouldn't get very far with out the keys to the tunnels.  
"Did you hear that?" He asked  
"Hear what Merlin?"  
"You can't hear it? It almost sounds like its behind you!"  
"Merlin! What are you talking abo- What is that!" Arthur turned around looking for the source of the noise, which was just Merlin playing with the latch on the window. It wasn't the best distraction he had come up with, but it worked as Arthur looked around the other side of the room the young wizard snatched the correct key and hid it away in his jacket just as Arthur turned around.  
"It's stopped!"  
"Did you find it?" Merlin asked.  
"No, Merlin if there's another rat in this room I'll have you in the stocks for so long-"  
"Ah, well I will look for it tomorrow!"  
"Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"I'm not!"  
Arthur eyed him suspiciously, he knew his friend was up to something, probably trying to get off to the tavern again.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To my room!"  
"If I see you leaving-"  
"But you won't because I'm going to bed as soon as I'm done here! Do you need anything else?"  
"No that will be all."  
Merlin turned and left the room quickly, he knew he was acting strange, but Arthur should be used to him acting like this. It would be so much easier if he knew where Arthur stood on the whole magic situation. As he made his way back to his room he began to think about Lalia and Corliss again.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Merlin

**Ok first, hi! I'm alive! I know it's been ages since I last posted anything! So here's a nice long chapter for you :) Secondly Merry Christmas Beanie. Since this is actually your story. It was a gay morning. Anyways I don't own Merlin or the actors...yet...someday I will own Colin eventually...**

"Ok so the doctor still isn't back yet."  
"Yes thank you captain obvious!"  
"No need for sass! It's not going to get us home miss sassypants!"  
"Sorry..."  
So what are we having this whole secret meeting with our kitten about?"  
"Well I figured we should probably just tell him what's up. I mean we can leave out that were really a few thousand years old right now and the less important stuff that might freak him out."  
"Honestly I think he'd take it all pretty well."  
"So the whole story?"  
"Lets just start and see where it goes ok?"  
"Sure thing bro."  
As Lauren opened her mouth to reply the door was flung open and the young wizard burst in our of breath and holding a rather large key.  
"Alright, we have the tunnels for a few hours." He managed to pant out. "Lets go!"  
"Allons-y!" Courtney said  
"What?" Merlin asked confused.  
"It's French, she does that sometimes." Lauren explained to him.  
They headed off for the tunnels, once they got there Merlin sat on the ground and lit the candles he had in his pockets on the torch he carried. The girls sat down and the three sat awkwardly for a few moments, finally Merlin broke the silence.  
"Alright, so what's so important? Why are we down here?"  
"We trust you, Merlin. And we agreed that you should know where we really come from and why we're here in Camelot." Courtney explained.  
"You see there is this man called the doctor, he has a blue box that he uses to travel through time, he landed in a field near my house as we walked past it. We went with him and we ended up here." Lauren explained to him.  
"We know everyone here, and we know a lot about them. We already know who you are and what you can do, Emrys, Merlin, the chosen one, we know and don't worry we won't tell!" Courtney added seeing his alarmed expression.  
"So you're telling me, you're from the future? Alright but how do you know about the people here?"  
"We're from a few thousand years in the future." Lauren explained, "You are in our history books! All of Camelot is."  
"So what are you here for?"  
"Well, the doctor hasn't come back for us yet, he said he would be gone for ten minuets. We're stuck here until he comes back." Lauren said sadly realizing that it could possibly be a few years, or twelve. The young wizard reached out and took her hand, "I'm sorry." They looked deep into each others eyes, time seemed to slow and the world seemed to dissolve around them.  
"I ship it..." Courtney stage whispered from the corner.  
The two young people snapped back to reality, Lauren blushed deeply, and looked at her hands. Merlin shot her an apologetic look, even though he didn't know what that had meant, Lalia was clearly embarrassed by it.  
"What does that mean? I think there must be a bit of a language barrier here."  
"Oh yeah just a few thousand years...sorry...um just ignore me I'm just yeah...I'm being...ignore me..." It was Courtney's turn to look away and be embarrassed, she really just didn't want to explain shipping, she realized how weird it must sound. Especially to some one who didn't know what fandoms were. There was more awkward silence, as the three shuffled around a bit pretending to look at something very interesting they were all pretending to just notice.

**Alright I know all of you must be wondering about the kitten comment. Colin looks like a kitten like a little tuxedo (black and white) kitten just think about it. Ok well anyways it's kind of an inside thing with my friend and I don't expect anyone else to understand. This whole story is four chapters of inside jokes I'm suprised it even has this many views to be totally honest. Anyways thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5: Lauren

**OK SO THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE DONE ON REQUEST FOR MORE CHARACTER BACKGROUND. SINCE I MADE UP THREE OF MY MAJOR CHARACTERS. KEEP IN MIND I STARTED THIS MONTHS AND MONTHS BEFORE WE KNEW WHO 12 WAS GOING TO BE SO IN MINE HE'S GINGER AND I GUESS YOUNG LIKE YOUNGER THAN 10 BUT OLDER THAN 11 OK SO ANYWAYS HERE.**

"So, when are you from? I suppose that is a better question then where. A few thousand years, I'm going to guess the world isn't as I know it." Merlin asked innocently.  
Lauren opened her mouth to reply but as she thought more about how to answer the young wizard. She realized that when the girls were from was all technology and great leaps. She remembered even the things from when she was very young to the age she was now and how amazing some of it truly was. Remembering herself as a very little girl eventually lead Lauren to think of her family and how much she missed them. They didn't even exist yet. She couldn't even call them, the doctor hasn't fixed her phone.  
Lauren had grown up in a small town her whole life. She lived in a quiet neighborhood with a lot of land between the houses. As she was still in high school she lived with her parents and older sister. When Lauren wasn't in school, she liked to spend much of her time fangirling. And when she wasn't doing that, she spent her free time solving the worlds problems with Vulcan like logic. Lauren was a very modest, very intelligent, and pretty quiet person. She worried a lot and talked with her hands, but these were not flaws, no! They were personality quirks, two of many many things that made Lauren, well Lauren. Her family life was better than almost anyone else's ever. The family was very close and her three friends were a part of this family. The four of them spent so much time together, and looked so much alike that they could all pass for sisters. Lauren's father would tell strangers he had five daughters. The oldest being nineteen the 'triplets' being seventeen and his 'youngest' being sixteen. Of the five only two were his real daughters. Lauren may have come off as sweet and cute and innocent to the outside world, but her friends knew, get the girl some sugar and watch out!


End file.
